jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Wolność to niewola
"Wojna to pokój. Wolność to niewola. Ignorancja to siła" ~ Greorge Orwell Informacje: *Tak nie przestanę dodawać nowych opowiadań. *W prologu bohaterowie mają 8 lat . *Valki nie ma *,ale jest walka ze smokami. *Hiccstrid.. (No bez tego moje opko nie będzie moje xD) *To chyba na tyle Prolog Perspektywa Czkawki Berk - jakieś 10 dni drogi na północ od beznadzieji i rzut beretem od zamarźniesz naśmierć. Znane ze swego słonecznego klimatu w którym zamrozisz sobie serce. Nikt nie opsze się naszemu brutalnemu stylowi życia....Poza mną. Mi się to udało ,ale to oczywiste. Własny ojciec mnie nie chce. W końcu jestem mały i chudy ,a on? Wielki , silny i jest wodzem ,a ja? Ja jestem plamą "majestacie" naszej rodziny.Mam na imię Czkawka - tak wiem ,rodzice nie oszczędzili mnie.Matki nigdy nie poznałem ,a ojciec tak jak już mówiłem mnie nie chce. Przez 8 lat swojego życia przyzwyczajiłem się. Moim jedynym przyjacielem jest Pyskacz - kowal w naszej wiosce. Nauczył mnie rzemiosła i wychował. A moje życie w wiosce? Całkiem znośne, tylko czasem gdy przechadzam się albo gdzieś idę to słysze szepty typu " Biedak , niechciany i nie kochany. Szkoda dzieciaka" - tak mówią głównie kobiety , " I on ma być naszym wodzem?Prędzej wyrosnął mi skrzydła motyla!" - a to mówią mężczyźni. To? To da się znieść ,ale moi rówieśnicy to prawdziwe demony... Znęcają się nade mną i kpią.... -Czkawka! Czkawka! Obudź się! - zaśmiał się kowal. - Co? A. Sory Pyskacz nie mogłem zasnąć w nocy - powiedziałem ziewając - A orzynajmniej śniło się ci co ciekawego - Ach ten ciekawski Pyskacz - Nic takiego , no może poza tym ,że latałem na smoku. - westchnąłem. - Wyobraźnie to ty masz wybujałą - powiedział kowal ze śmiechem - A na jakim smok latałeś? - No niby na Nocnej Furii ,ale z skąd ja mogę wiedzieć jak wygląda nie? Gdybym ją spotkał to bym już nie żył...- albo się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. - No ciekawe . - powiedział kowal - A Pyskacz ,a tak opierając się na tym moim śnie.... To gdybym osowił smoka to co by się stało? - zapytałem - Nic dobrego - odparł kowal - Dobra to już koniec. Możesz iść do domu i się wyspać. - Ha ha ha! Bardzo zabawne! - powiedziałem wychodząc z kuźni - Pa Pyskacz. Ruszłem do domu i z każdej strony oczekiwałem ataku bandy Sączysmarka. Jak już mowiłem moi rówieśnicy - demony. Sączysmark - duże EGO mały mózg mój kuzyn , Śledzik - chodząca encyklopedia nie jest taki zły ,kilka razy uratował mi skórę nie lubi mordobicia , Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka - tylko demolka im w głowie oraz Astrid - piękna blądynka o oczach jak ocean nienawidzi mnie całym sercem. - Cześć Czkawuś! Jak tam? W twarz w brzuch? Mam dobry humor pozwolę ci wybrać - zaśmiał się Smark - Taaa.... Ja też cię kocham kuzynie - jęknąłem. - Wy jesteście rodziną? - zdziwił się Śledzik. - Ooo.... Czyli nie powiedziałeś swoim przyjaciołom? A może reszta wioski też nie wie? Może mam poinformować? - powiedziałem. - No patrzcie ktoś tu bierze tabletki na odwagę - zakpił Smark. Nie to tylko patrzały Nocnej Furi patrzące na mnie z pomiędzy drzew. '- '''Ehh... Dobra ja idę - powiedziałem i juz miałem odejść do lasu ,ale Smark walnął mnie w brzuch. Wylądowałem na ziemi i złapałem za brzuch. Walneli mnie kilka razy i poszli sobie. Podeszłem do miejsca w któruym były zmartwione patrzały. - Wracaj do Kruczego Urwiska! Zajdę do ciebie wieczorem. - powiedziałem i skierowałem się do domu. Weszłem i zamknąłem ciężkie drzwi. Ojciec siedział w swoim fotelu i strógał coś. Skierowałem się do mojego pokoju. - Czkawka - powiedział spokojnie ojciec , podeszłem do niego. - Wiem ,że nie jestem ojcem jakiego chciałbyś mieć.... jakim powinienem być ,ale to przez obowią.... - Tato ,daruj sobie tę gatkę szmatkę i powiec do czego zmierzasz. - westchnąłem. - Będziesz uczestniczył w Smoczym Szkoleniu ,zaczyna się za 3 dni. - powiedział ojciec , ewidętnie z ulgą ,że nie musiał gadać tych głupot o ojcowaniu itp. - Czyli reaktywujemy listę " 1000 sposobów na śmierć" - mruknąłem pod nosem. - Co mówisz? -zapytał ojciec. - Emm.... Że ...... się cieszę! Może wkońcu stanę się wikingiem.... - powiedziałem - .... I synem jakiego zawsze chciałeś Poszedłem do pokoju. Usiałem przy biórku i zacząłem szukać listy " Sposobów na śmierć". Nagle rozległ się róg ,zawiadamiający ,że smoki atakują. Popędziłem do kuźni. Pomagąłme Pyskaczowi w naprawianiu broni. - NOCNA FURIA! KRYĆ SIĘ! - Krzyknął ktoś z wioski. - ASTRID UWAŻAJ! nOCNA FURIA! - Krzyknął ktoś inny. Rzuciłem wszystko i wybiegłem z kuźni. Szczerbatek stał nad Astrid i szykował pocisk. - Szczerbatek! SZCZERBATEK NIE! - krzyknąłem i pobiegłem w kierunku smoka. Odepchnąłem łeb smoka i pocisk trafił w ziemię - Szczerbatek! Zejdz! Smok nie posłuchał ,ale przestał warczeć i spojrzał na mnie. Patrzyłem na niego wzrokiem mówiącym : " Zejdz z niej" ,a on na mnie patrzył wzrokiem : "Wiem co robię! Nie mieszaj się!". Szczerbatek znów spojrzał na Astrid ,potem na mnie .Wzbił się w powietrze i załapał mnie za ramiona. - Puszczaj mnie! ZOSTAW MNIE GADZIE!!!!! - krzyknąłem. Oddaliliśmy się od Berk. - Czemu!?! PO CO TO ZROBIŁEŚ!?! MOGLI CIĘ ZŁAPAĆ I ZABIĆ! Spojrzał na mnie miną mówiącą : " A może miałem pozwolić ,aby nadal się nad tobą znęcali?" Lecieliśmy dalej i wylądowaliśmy na wielkiej wyspie. Szczerbatek popchnął mnie w kierunku lasu. Po jakimś czasie znalieźliśmy się przy ścianie z lianami. Mordka odgarnął liany i moim oczom pokazała się jakinia w której był zapas ryb jakieś materiały i podziemny strumyk. - Przyznaj się planowałeś to od dawna - zaśmiałem się. Mordka przytaknął i wepchnął mnie swoim łebkiem do jaskini. '''No nie wieżę , nie sądziłem ,że smoki są aż tak inteligętne.' Przygottowałem miejsce na ognisko po środku jaskini ,a Szczerbatek podpalił stertę patyków. Usmażyłem sobie rybę i położyłem się na materiałach. W końcu już 20. Zasnąłem. Perspektywa Astrid. Leżę w swoim pokoju na łóżku. Nie wiem co myśleć. Czuję w sercu takie dziwne coś. Tylko mi nie mówcie ,że się zakochałam w Czkawce! A może to poprostu potrzeba odwdzięczenia się. W końcu uratował mi życie i naraził własne. I ten smok ,go porwał i pewnie zabił. Ale czemu on go nazwał Szczerbatkiem? - Astriś chodz na kolację! - zawołała mama. - Idę ! - powiedziałam i zeszłam na dół. Usiadłam pzy stole i zaczełam dziubdziać widelcem smażoną rybę. - Córuś... co się stało? Źle się czujesz? - zapytała zmartwiona mama. - Nie , poprostu czuję się tak jakoś dziwnie ,coś mnie kuję w sercu. - powiedziałam odkładając widelec na talerz. - Czyżbyś się zakochała ? - zaśmiał się tata. Nie! No... może tak troszeczę. - NIE! Poprostu ,wiecie.... Czkawka uratował mi życie ...... - westchnęłam - Przed czym? Przed Straszliwcem? - zaśmiał się ojciec. Mama walneła go w ramię. - Tato.... on mnie uratował przed Nocną Furią - powiedziałam cicho. Tata prawie się zakrztusił. Ja i mama się zaśmiałyśmy. - Astrid. To co czujesz to potrzeba odwdzięczenia się - powiedziała mama - A teraz idz do pokoju ,b widzę ,że nic nie zjesz. Poszłam do pokoju w milczeniu i położyłam się do łóżka. 1. Odzyskam cię Człowiek bez przyjaciela jest jak rycerz bez broni - nie przeżyje długo ~ EverHiccstrid. Perspektywa Czkawki Mineło 9 lat od mojej ucieczki z Berk. Mam 17 lat i zmieniłem się nie tylko z wyglądu ,ale i z charakteru. Teraz jestem odważny , waleczny , nieustraszony ,ale nadal jestem wrażliwy , przyjacielski i miły .... to ostatnie tylko czasem. Z wyglądu zmieniłem się nie do poznania. Jestem umięśniony i wogóle. Dziewczęta ( Te które widziały moją twarz) twierdzą ,że jestem przystojny. Zbliżam się do Berk. Eret ze swoimi kolegami już zaatakował. Wandale przegrywali. Strzeliłem z łuku i przygwoździłem Ereta do drzewa. Ze skoczyłem z Śmierdnika na którym musiałem teraz latać , taki smok zastępczy. A czy wspomniałem ,że zamiast lewej nogi mam metalową protezę , kombinezon pozwalający szybować w powietrzu i hełm zakrywający moją twarz? Podeszłem do Ereta i wyciągnąłem Piekło. Przyłożyłem mu mój miecz do gardła - Gdzie? - powiedziałem krótko. - Myślisz ,że tak poprostu ci powiem ,gdzie on jest? Nie jestem pacanem! - powiedział Eret, - Polenizowałbym* - powiedziałem pożerając go wściekłym wzrokiem - Nie chciałbym rozleu krwi niewinnych ,więc lepiej mi powiedz ,gdzie Drago przetrzymuje Szczerbatka. - Nie powiem ci nigdy - powiedział Eret. - Nie chciałem tego robić ,ale skoro mnie zmuszasz - westchnąłem i wyciągnąłem strzałę z kołczanu na plecach. Zdjąłem łuk ze swojego ramienia i odeszłem kilka kroków. Wycelowałem w klatkę piersową Ereta. - Powtórzę się. Gdzie? - powiedziałem spokojnie. - Dobra powiem! Tylko nie zabijaj mnie! - krzyknął przerażony Eret. - Wiedziałem ,że pękniesz. Mów - powiedziałem nie zmieniając pozycji. - To przestań celować we mnie tym łukiem. - powiedział. Westchnąłem głośno i włorzyłem strzałę do kołczanu. Podeszłem do Ereta. - Mów - powiedziałem. - Jak będziesz z północnej strony wyspy to wpływasz pod wodę i jest tam jaskinia. Twój smok jest za czarnymi drzwiami. - powiedział szybko Eret. - Debilu..... Na wyspie Drago wszystkie drzwi są czarne! - powiedziałem z zażenowaniem w głosie. - Gdybysś dał mi dokończyć.... Za Czarnymi drzwiami z rysunkiem Nocnej Furii pomalowanej na czrewono. - powiedział Eret. - Napewno nie przegapisz. Ta czerwień ostro daje po oczach. - Masz szczęście- powiedziałem i zgwizdałem palcami. Pojawił się mój smok zastępczy. Wsiadłem na niego i ruszyłem w kierunku wyspy Krwawdonia. Perspektywa Astrid. Czy Smoczy Jeździec właśnie leci na pewną śmierć? ' Podeszłam do chłopaka przykutego strzałą i siłującego się z nią. Wyjełam strzałę jedną ręką i spojrzałam na niego miną ; "Poważnie (Karol )?" - Czy Smoczy Jeździec wie ,że leci na pewną śmierć? - zapytałam gościa "cienka ręka" - On ląduje w więzieniu Krwawdonia co 2 tygodnie.... Zawsze ucieka - westchnął. Przyszedł wódz. - Co tu się dzieje? Kto to jest? - zapytał. - Nie wiem ,ale Smoczy Jeździec ,chyba go nie polubił -odparłam i wróciłam do tłumu. Perspektywa Stoicka - Kim jesteś? - zapytałem - Jestem Eret. Syn Ereta. Najlepszy łowca smoków chodzący po tym świecie. - powiedział dumnie Eret. - Co chciał od ciebie Smoczy Jeździec? - zapytałem - Jego sprawy. Mogę powiedzieć ,że zgubił mu się przyjaciel ,a Drago się nim zaopiekował - zaśmiał się. 'cz 2 Są! Drzwi o których mówił Eret. Zrobiłem wytrych z druta ,który leżał na ziemi. Otworzyłem drzwi i zamurowało mnie. Szczerbatek był zakuty w kajdany i cały w ranach. Wyjąłem Piekło i podbiegłem do Mordki. Rozciąłem liny i przytuliłem Szczerbatka. - Już wszystko dobrze Mordko. Spadajmy z stąd - powiedziałem . Wsiadłęm na niego i wylecieliśmy z podwodnych lochów. - Za łatwo nam poszło ,ale mam to gdzieś. Ważne ,że jesteś bezpieczny Szczerbatku. Po pewnym czasie zaczeła się burza. Kilka razy piorun nas prawie trafił. Nagle zaczeliśmy tracić wysokość. Spojrzałem na szczuczny ogon Szczerbatka. Całkowicie zniszczony. Spadliśmy na ziemię. Ból przeszył moje ciało. - Szczerbo.... - jęknąłem cicho - ... żyjesz? Szczerbo podszedł do mnie. Pomógł mi wstać. Wszystko wirowało . - Dobra . Grunt jest już tam ,gdzie powinien być. - westchnąłem.Rozejrzałem się wokół siebie - Szczerbo? Poznajesz to miejsce? Szczerbi warknął. - Taaaa.... Berk. Ciekawe jak tam ma się Pyskacz. Pewnie znalazł sobie nowego pomocnika do kuźni - powiedziałem. Nagle coś poruszyło się w krzakach. - To pewnie jakiś Straszliwiec. W końcu tylko ja... no i ty wiedzieliśmy o tym miejscu. Znowu coś poruszyło się w zaroślach. Podeszłem tam ,patrzyłem podejrzliwie na zarośla. Dobra Czkawka. Jakby co masz toż na sobie hełm. Rozchyliłem gałęzie ,a tam.... - Astrid? - krzyknąłem i odskoczyłem do tyłu. - Smoczy Jeździec? - przeraziła się Astrid. - Z skąd mnie znasz? Obok mnie pojawił się Szczerbo i zaczął prosić o pieszczoty. Astrid spojrzała na niego ,a on na nią. - Ty... To ty chciałeśmnie zabić 9 lat temu - powiedziała Astrid do Szczerbatka.Mrukneła coś pod nosem - ... Czkawka? Stałem jak słup soli , Astrid wstała z ziemi i podeszła do mnie. Stała jakieś 25 cm ode mnie. - Czkawka? To ty? - zapytała niepewnie Astrid. Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Astrid podniosła ręce i położyła je na moim hełmie. Perspektywa Astrid Zaczełam powoli zdejmować mu hełm. Najpierw pokazała mi się broda i usta. Potem oczy. Szmaragdowe takie jak u Czkawki ,ale jego były przepełnione szczęściem i czasem strachem ,a Smoczego Jeźdźca są przepełnione wrogością i niepewnością. Rzuciłam jego hełm na ziemię. To on? Raczej nie... Ale skoro pozwolił sobie zdjąć hełm po tym jak powiedziałam "Czkawka" .... To musi być on. Mineło 9 lat... Ale są strasznie podobni.... Tak, to napewno on. Najwyżej wyjdę na idiotkę przed Smoczym Jeźdźcem. - Czkawka... TO TY! - krzyknełam i przytuliłam go mocno. Odepchnął mnie. - Nie ... Czkawka... Brawo Astrid! Tekst na poziomie 5-latka. - Hahahaha - zaśmiał się... kurde to dowiem się w końcu czy to Czkawka czy nie? '- '''Ja nadal czekam na odpowiedz... Czkawka czy to ty? - zapytałam ponownie. - Emm.... T-t-t-t-ak.... Tak to ja - powiedział niepewnie. Przytuliłam go mocno ,a on odwzajemnił gest. Perspektywa Czkawki '''Czemu ją przytulam? W końcu znęcała się nade mną. Po co?' - Astrid?- zacząłem. Mruknęła - Miło się przytula ,ale może mnie puścisz? Astrid szybko odskoczyła ode mnie i zaczerwieniła się. Zaśmiałem się. - Emm.... Przepraszam - powiedziała niespodziewanie Astrid. - Za??? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - Za wszystko... Że się nad tobą znęcałam i tak dalej - powiedziała Astrid , robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Perspektywa Astrid Czuję się strasznie niezręcznie. Czkawka jest znany na całym Archipelagu i jest jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych osób . Perspektywa Czkawki - Co jest? Jesteś jakaś skrępowana. - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. Perspektywa Astrid. Ale on ma cudowny uśmiech. Rozpłynąć się można. Ogólnie jest teraz przystojny,a jego oczy znowu takie jak dawniej : Szczęście i odrobina strachu. - Wydaje ci się - powiedziaałam i uśmiechnełam się. - Zos... Zostajesz ... n-na Berk? Perspektywa Czkawki Kurdę i co ja mam jej powiedzieć? " Nie Astrid nie zostaję na Berk ,bo nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tą wyspą"? No myśl Czkawka! Milion razy uciekłeś z więzienia Krwawdonia, pokonałeś Czerwoną Śmierć, oswoiłeśi wytresowałeś Nocną Furię! - Jak to ubrać w słowa? - powiedziałem. - Wal prosto z mostu. Szczerość to podstawa do zbudowania przyjaźni - powiedziała As i zarumieniła się. Przyjaźni? - Zostaję tu tylko na jedną noc. Potem wracam na moją wyspę. - powiedziałem. Astrid zasmuciła się. - Ale... jeśli chcesz mogę cię odwiedzać. Przytuliła mnie. Usyłychałem jak Astrid wciąga powietrze nosem. - Czy ty mnie wąchasz? -zapytałem ze śmiechem. - Nieeeeeee...... - powiedziała Astrid. - Rozwalasz system. Nevermind. Astrid mam dla ciebie propozycję. - powiedziałem tajemniczo Perspektywa Astrid O co zapyta? O CO ZAPYTA?!!!!?!!!?!? - Chciałabuś mieć smoka? Takiego sekretnego? Siedziałby sobie tu ,albo na mojej wyspie - powiedział Czkawka. Totalnie mnie zamurowało. ...Ehhh..... - JASNE! - krzyknełam. - To może Śmierdnika Zębacza? - zaproponował - Spoks - powiedziałam radośnie. Czkawka zagwizdał na placach. Po chwili pojawił się Śmierdnik na którym Czkawka ostatnio pojawił się na Berk. Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę i przystawił do łebka smo....czycy. Kilka godzin później (21:30) -Dobra ja muszę się zbierać rodzice mnie zabiją - powiedziałam wstając z ziemi. Przytuliłam Czkawkę na pożegnianie. - Astrid czekaj.... - Tak wiem mam nie mówić nikomu ,że Smoczy Jeździec jest na Berk i ,że wiemkto nim jest. Branoc. - powiedziałam i poszłam do domu. Będzie kazanie od co! Perspektywa Czkawki - Mordko myślisz ,że mam u niej jakieś szansę? - zapytałem smoka. - Wruaaa (Tłum. Jasne ,że masz . Nie widziałeś jak się na cb patrzyła? - warknął Mordka. - Szkoda ,że cię nie rozumiem - westchnąłem i oparłem się o Mordkę. Zasnąłem. 2. "I trzeba być wielkim przyjacielem i mocnym przyjacielem, żeby przyjść i przesiedzieć z kimś całe popołudnie tylko po to, żeby nie czuł się samotny. Odłożyć swoje ważne sprawy i całe popołudnie poświęcić na trzymanie kogoś za rękę. "~ Anna Frankowska Perspektywa Astrid. Wstałam o 2. Zeszłam na dół i zjadałm małe śniadanie. Napisałam na karteczce : "Mamo , Tato nie martwcie się o mnie jestem w lesie. Astrid" Pobiegłam do Kruczego Urwiska , znalazłam się tam szybko. Przy jeziorku Szczerbatek i Wichura bawili się. Podeszła do nich. - Smoczki nie zawcześnie? Jest niewiele po 2. - zaśmiałam się. - No ,a ja niby lepsza odpowiedcie. Poszłam do jaskini w której spał Czkawka.Wygląda tak słodko kiedy śpi.' Astrid! Nie rozpływaj się! I to z powodu chłopa! Ale on jest taki przystojny.... O-o ! Budzi się. I co teraz?!?!? I co teraz. Dobra jesteś królową grania "Naturalności".' -Ale się wyspałem Szczerbo - powiedział Czkawka przecierając oczy. - Szczerbatek bawi się z Wichurą ,a ja mam wszystkie zęby - powiedziałam ze śmiechem - ASTRID! Cooooo ty tu robisz? I to tak wcześnie? - zapytał Czkawka - Nie wiedziałam o której masz zamiar lecieć więc postanowiłam wstać jak najwcześniej ,aby się pożegnać z moim kolegą - powiedziałam. Czkawka wstał z ziemi i podeszliśmy do smoków. Czkawka odrazu wskoczył na Szczerbatka. - Widzimy się o 18 . Ok? - powiedział Czkawka - Dziś? - zdziwiłam się - Jasne. Tu tak? - Tak. - powiedział Czkawka , puścił do mnie oczko i uśmiechnął się. Wraz z Szczerbatkiem wzbiki się w powietrze. Nogi zrobiły mi się jak z galarety.Prawie upadłąm. Persektywa Czkawki Każda reaguje tak samo. Śmieszne. Ja serio jestem aż tak przystojny. Po godzinie byliśmy na naszej wyspie. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i cały dzień przelataliśmy. Zaczeła zbliżać się 17. - Dobra Mordko. Na Berk mamy całą godzinę drogi. Leicmy! - powiedziałem głośno. O 18:10 byliśmy na miejscu. Astrid jeszcze nie było. Stanąłem przed jeziorkiem i patrzyłem w pustą toń wody. Nagle znalazłem się w pustej(niedokońca) toni wody. Wstałem z wody i podszedłem do Astrid. - To za to ,że musiałam na ciebie czekać - powiedziała gniewnie. - No muszę przyznać. Zaskoczyłaś mnie. - powiedziałem - Czemu splotłaś włosy w koka? - Bo warkocz robi się monotonny - odparła Astrid. Podeszła blisko mnie. Niebezpiecznie blisko.O nie... Kolejna. Pocałowała mnie w policzek. Odsuneła się i wystawiła język. - To co robimy? - Zamknij oczy. - powiedziałem. - No nie wiem. - odparła niepewnie. - Ufasz mi? - zapytałem - Szczerze? Przez 8 lat nie chciałam cię poznać ,a dopiero wczoraj sie zaprzyjaźniliśmy. - powiedziała As. - Eh... Poprostu mi zaufaj i zamknij oczy - opdarłem zamkneła oczy. Wraz z Astrid podeszłem do Szczerbatka. Pomogłem jej wsiąść ,tak ,aby nie wiedziała ,że wsiadła na smoka. Szepnąłem do Szczerbatka : " Lecisz ,ale cicho i delikatnie". Szczerbi wzbił się delikatnie w powietrze. - Mogę już otworzyć oczy? - powiedziała Astrid. - Tylko nie dostań zawału - powiedziałem. Astrid otworzyła oczy. - Nienawidzę cię! - powiedziała głośno. - Okey. - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Poklepałem Szczerbatka po szyji. Przyśpiszył. Szczerbatek... za szybko. Ja chcę ją wystraszyć lekko ,a nie sprawić ,że wykorkuje! '''- Szczerbatek! Zwolnij! Zwolnij gadzie jeden Przyśpieszył i zaczął robić beczkę - Oczywiście jeszcze zrób beczkę! - powiedziałem ironicznie. Astrid Astrid zaczeła wbijać swoje paznokcie w moje ramiona. Szczerbatek jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył. - Czkawka... j-j-ja chcę na ziemię - powiedziała Astrid chyba płacząc. Szczerbatek wylądował w Kruczym Urwisku. Zeszkoczyłem z niego i pomogłem zejść Astrid. - Astrid. Ja cię bardzo bardzo przepraszam. Nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło. Nigdy tak nie robił- powiedziałem. Astrid miała łzy w oczach. Podeszłem i przytuliłem ją. Perspektywa Astrid Przytulił mnie.'''Przyznam ,że czuję się lepiej. To była najstraszniejsza rzecz jakiej w życiu doświadczyłam. - Przepraszam , to nie miało tak wyjść - powiedział cicho Czkawka. Milczałam. Uśmiechnełam się w duchu. Perspektywa Czkawki Później. Leżymy sobie w trawie. - Astrid? Wiesz ,że już 21? - zapytałem. - I? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Astrid. - No i twoi rodzice pewnie się o ciebie martwią - odparłem - Mam to gdzieś miło mi się tu leży i z tobą gada - powiedziała As. - ASTRID!!!!!! - krzyknął ktoś w lesie. As momętalnie się podniosła. - Szpadka? - powiedziała cicho Astrid. - Jeszcze Szpadkę tu przywiało! Super - zacząłem histeryzować. - A ja hełm na wyspie zostawiłem! Jestem geniuszem! -Schowaj sie w tamtej jaskini! - powiedziała As. Pobiegłem do jaskini i pociągnąłem za sobą Szczerbatka. - Siedz cicho - szpenąłem do smoka. - Astrid! Tu jesteś! Wiesz ,że twoi rodzice od zmysłów odchodzą! - powiedziała zirytowana Szpadka. - I co z tego? - Asstrid.... - To ,że MI i MOIM RODZICOM spokoju nie dają! - powiedziała głośno totalnie zirytowana Szpadka. Astrid zaśmiała sie. - Dobra As wracajmy! - Nie. Powiedz im ,że jak będę miała ochotę wrócić do domu to wrócę - powiedziała stanowczo As. - Asssstrid!1!!!!!! - jękneła Szpadka. - Ja chcę iść spać a nie co chwila otwierać drzwi twoim rodzicom. Słyszałaś ,że od snu się pięknieje? Mi to jest bardzo potrzebne! - Szpadka , Szpadka , Szpadka.... Kocham cię(Bez skojarzeń zboczuchy jedne!!!) ,ale nie idę. - westchneła As. - Dobra co ukrywasz? - zapytała Szpadka - JA? NiC! No co ty co bym miała ukrywać?!!? - powiedziała zdenerwowana Astrid. Super Szpadka -detektywem! Lepiej trafić nie mogłem! '- '''Dobra nie ważne . Idziemy do wioski! TERAZ - rozkazała Szpadka. - Ehh... No dobra! - westchneła Astrid. Usłyszałem kroki ,ale po chwili ucichły. Wyszedłem z jaskini. W Kruczym Urwisku ,poza mną i Szczerbim nie było żywej duszy. - Zostajemy tu na noc. - powiedziałem do smoka. Szczerbatek położył się na ziemi ,a ja oparłem się o niego. Zasnąłem. 3. Perspektywa Astrid '''Dzięki Bogowie!' - Czkawka! Już sie bałam ,że cię nie będzie! - powiedziałam zdyszana. - To jak? Jaką karę dali ci rodzice? - zapytał - Od 15 nie mogę wychodzić z domu - westchnełam. - To lepiej się zbieraj ,bo mamy 14:50 - zaśmiał się Czkawka. - No ja się dziś nabiegam! - krzyknęłam. Czkawka zaczął się śmiać - Pa! Przytuliłam Czkawkę i pobiegłam do domu. Perspektywa Czkawki. -Dobra , Mordko lecimy do domu - powiedziałem wsiadając na smoka. Polecieliśmy do domu. Tam czekała na nas niemiła niespodzianka. Perspektywa Astrid. Saceruję sobie właśnie z Szpadką przez wioskę jesteśmy w centrum. - Astrid patrz! - powiedziała Szpad i wskazała na czarny punkcik na niebie. Po chwili okazało się ,że to smok...' Szczerbatek???' Nocna Furia wylądowała koło nas. Szczerbatek panikował. Podeszłam do niego - Astrid! On cie zabije! - krzykneła Szpadka - To smok Smoczego Jeźdźca - powiedziałam. Wszyscy co chcieli zaatakować smoka zaprzestali tego czynu. Szczerbatek jest nietykalny. - Co się stało Mordko? Gdzie twój jeździec? Szczerbatek zaczął skakać niecierpliwie. Spojrzałam na niego miną : " Muszę?". Pomachał łbem twierdząco. Westchnełam głośno i wsiadłam na niego. - Astrid co ty robisz? - zdziwiła się Szpadka. - Smokczy Jeździec ma kłopoty. Ruszaj Szczerbatku, - powiedziałam. Szczerbatek wystartował. - Za szybko! Szczerbatek zwolnił trochę. Po długiej drodze znaleźliśmy sie na jakiejś wyspie. Na plaży ktoś leżał. - Czkawka!?! - krzyknełam i podbiegłam do niego. - Czkawka ? Słyszysz mnie? Czkawka! Wciągnełam Czkawkę na grzbiet Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy spowrotem na Berk. Nałożyłam Czkawce hełm. Po jakimś czasie znalazłam się znów na Berk. Wylądowałam przed domem Gothi.Weszłam do środka. - Gothi. Smoczy Jeździec potrzebuje pomocy. - powiedziałam. Wyszłam z domu szamanki i usiadłam przed drzwiami. Nagle z nikąd pojawiła się Szpadka , Mieczyk , Smark i Śledzik. - Czego tu? - zapytałam nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem. - Może trochę milej. Wódz cię szuka - powiedziała Szpadka. - Jest w twerdzy. Udałam się do twierdzy. Po drodze towarzyszyły mi szepty no ,ale co się dziwić przecież obok mnie idzie Nocna Furia i nic nikomu nie robi jest i nikomu nie wadzi. Weszłam do twierdzy i podeszłam do wodza. - Szukał mnie wódz ? - powiedziałam cicho. - Tak. Co tu robi ten smok? - zapytał wódz. - Nie wiem ,łazi za mną cały czas - skłamałam. Szzerbatek położył się na podłodzę. - Astrid. Ty wiesz kto jest Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Dobrze zakładam? - rzekł wódz. - Emmm... Yyyy....eee.... -''' Astrid! Obiecałaś coś komuś! Czkawka cię znienawidzi!. Ale nie możesz okłamywać wodza. Wódz - syn wodza , wódz - syn wodza. ' - Tak wiem. Spóściłam wzrok na podłogę. - Kim on jest? - zapytał wódz. - Myślę ,że nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do powiedzenia tego. - powiedziałam. - Dobrze ,możesz iść - powiedział wódz. Wyszłam z twierdzy ,a zaraz po mnie Szczerbatek. - Szczerbo? Idziemy sprawdzić co z twoim przyjacielem? - zapytałam smoka. Przytaknął. Ruszyliśmy do domu Gothi. Zapukałam w drzwi. Szamanka otworzyła je. - Gothi? Czy obudził się? - zapytałam. Pomachała twierdząco głową. - Czy mogę z nim porozmawiać? Szamanka wpuściła mnie i wskazała miejsce w którym był Czkawka. Wbrew pozorom dom Szamanki jest bardzo duży. Weszłam do pokoju w którym niejako był Czkawka. Gdy zobaczyłam go uśmiechnełam się. - Hej - powiedziałam. - Hej - odpowiedział. - Twój ojciec może tu za chwilę przyjść - powiedziałam cicho. - CO?! POWIEDZIAŁAŚ MU! - powiedział głośno zszokowany Czkawka - Nie ,ale powiedziałam ,że wiem kim jest Smoczy Jeździec i jak spytsał czy mu powiem to powiedziałam ,że sam powienien się o to spytać ciebie. - powiedziałam szybko. - Bogowie miejcie mnie w swojej opiece - westchnął Czkawka. - A jak się czujesz? - zapytałam. '''Pewnie źle ,przecież miał sztylet wbity w brzuch.' - Bywało gorzej - zaśmiał się. Nagle do pokoju wszedł wódz. - To ja już może pójdę - powiedziałam i wyszłam. Perspektywa Czkawki Thorze miej mnie w opiece. Zwłaszcza ,żebym nie wybuchł. Dobrze ,że Gothi nie zdjeła mi maski. - Smoczy Jeźdzcu możemy porozmawiać - Co tak oficjalnie , mów mi jak do tego śmiecia z sprzed 9 lat. - Skoro musimy. - westchnąłem. - Chciałbym wiedzieć kim jesteś - powiedział. Taa... On nigdy się nie patyczkował. - Nawet ,gdybym zdjął hełm to i tak byś mnie nie poznał. - powiedziałem sucho. Perspektywa Stoicka ( Zobaczmy co kłębi się w tym jego łbie) Czemu on jest taki wredny ? Czy ja mu coś kiedys zrobiłem? Nie ważne. Smoczy Jeździec zdjął hełm. Bogowie to chyba cud! - Czkawka? - zdziwiłem się. Perspektywa Czkawki - Czkawka? - zdziwił się .' Czemu on mnie poznał? Thorze czemu? Nie mógł nie poznać zostałbym tu na 2 dni aby odpocząć i wróciłbym na wyspę. Ale NIE! On musiał mnie poznać. '''Ojciec przytulił mnie - Nie... Mogę... Oddychać! - '''ledwo to powiedziałem!' Ojciec puścił mnie. - Zostajesz? - zapytał ojciec. - Ooo Nagle przypomniało ci się ,że zależy ci na mnie! Ciekawe ,że dopiero wtedy ,gdy wyglądam jak wiking i jestem znany na całym Archipelagu! - coś we mnie pękło. Wydarłem się na niego. - Czkawka uspokuj się. Proszę - powiedział spokojnie. Patrzyłem na niego złowrogo. - Proszę cię zostań na Berk. Chętnie bym coś teraz rozwalił ,ale nie mam niczego pod ręką. - Dobra... Zostanę - powiedziałem i zmusiłem się do uśmiechu. - Ale żadnej imprezy ,że wróciłem jasne? - Dobrze synu - powiedział ojciec i jeszcze raz mnie przytulił. Może od razu połam mi kości! - TATO - jęknąłem. - Przepraszam. - opdarł ojciec puszczając mnie. Perspektywa Astrid - Krucze Urwisko jest takie piękne - powiedziałam - Co nie Wichurka? Smoczyca warkneła przyjaźnie. - Jak myślisz... Wódz namówi Czkawkę ,aby został na Berk.... Fajnie by było. Szkoda ,że marzenia nigdy się nie spełniają.... Zwłaszcza te moje - westchnełam. - A jednak marzenia się spełniają. Zostaję na Berk - powiedział ktoś za mną. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Czkawkę - Serio? Zostajesz? - zdziwiłam się. Wstałam i przytuliłam go - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! Odsunełam się od niego i uśmiechnełam. - Idziemy do wioski. - zapytał Czkawka. - Jasne. Kto ostatni ten zgniłe jajo! Wichura ! - powiedziałam głośno. Wskoczyłam na smoczyce i pobiegłyśmy przez las do wioski. - ASTRID! To nie fair! - krzyknął Czkawka. Zatrzymałam się. - A cio? Zmencony? - powiedziałam - Bardzo zabawne. A może jak cywilizowani ludzie przejdziemy się. Wiesz tak powoli i pogadamy. - zaproponował Czkawka. Udałam zamyśloną. - Nie - powiedziałam powoli i z Wichurką popędziłyśmy przez las. - No ASTRID NO! - jęknął Czkawka. Zatrzymałam się na skraju lasu i zaczełam czekać na Czkawkę. Po 10 minutach pojawił się. - Co tak długo? - zapytałam - Myślisz ,że jak sobie gdzieś pobiegniesz ,będę za tobą gonił? - odpowiedział Czkawka pytaniem. Zaśmiałam się i zeskoczyłam z Wichury. - A jak chcesz przekonać wioskę do smoków? - zapytałam. - Do smoków.... A propo ... Gdzie Szczerbatek? - zapytał Czkawka i w tej chwili ( Astrid żałuje ,że nie wynaleziono aparatów) Szczerbatek przewrócił go i zaczął lizać po twarzy. - Szczerbatek! Złaź ze mnie gadzie jeden!!! Perspektywa Czkawki. Wstałem z ziemi. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się ojciec. - Chodzcie do twirdzy. Wkońcu trzeba ogłosić ,że wróciłeś - powiedział ojciec patrząc na mnie. Westchnąłem cicho. Ojciec poszedł sobie. - Dobra. Mus to mus. Musimy iść. - powiedzialem do Astrid. Ruszyliśmy do twierdzy. Weszliśmy do środka . - Spokój! Proszę wszystkich o spokój - zaczął uspakoajać wszystkich ojciec. - Stoicku o co ten cały raban? - zapytał ktoś z tłumu. - Po 9 latach mój syn - Czkawka odnalazł się! - powiedział radośnie ojciec. Stanąłem obok ojca na (scenie?) podwyższeniu i wymusiłem na sobie uśmiech. Dało sie słyszeć radość ( hał it is posibul?) ,ale głównie szepty. - Ja lepiej pójdę - szepnąłem do ojca. Zagwizdałem na palcach i pojawił się Szczerbatek. Wskoczyłem na niego i wyleciałem przez jedno z większych okien. Polecieliśmy do Kruczego Urwiska. - Szczerbatek... Pamiętasz jak 9 lat temu się tu poznaliśmy? - westchnąłem radośnie - To był początek naszej przygody. Naszego życia . Tego prawdziwego. - Wruaa. wrau wruaa ( tłum. Czkawka i te jego morały) - mruknął Szczerbatek. - No co? Powspominać sobie nie można? - powiedziałem z wyżutem. Szczerbatek mruknął cicho. - Sam jesteś - odparłem smiejąc się pod nosem. Dostało mi się z ogona. Poderwałem się na nogi. - Co? Chcesz się bić? - zapytałem. - Wiedziałem! Pan Nocna Furia zkapcaniał! Straciłeś swoją dziką cząstkę. - Coś trzeba z tym zrobić.... - mruknąłem. Oparłem się o Szczerbatka - Wiesz... Będzie trzeba się przyzwyczajić ,że jak zacznął wołać mnie po imieniu to nie są wrogami. Zaśmiałem się cicho. - I znowu gadam do siebię. - westchnąłem - 7 lat zdala od ludzi źle mi na mózg zrobiło. - Czkawka? Jesteś tu? - zapytał ktoś. - Zależy .... - Od? - zapytała Astrid. - Od tego czy rozmawiam z Astrid czy z kimś innym - zażartowałem. - Czkawka weź się nie wygłupiaj. - powiedziała Astrid i weszła do Kruczego Urwiska. Podeszła do mnie - Mogę się dosiąść? Uśmiechnąłem się , Astrid usiadła na ziemi i oparła sie o Szczerbatka. - Jak to jest żyć 9 lat z dala od ludzi? - zapytała Astrid. - 7. - poprawiłem ją. - Przez 2 lata często bywałem na wyspię Armored ( Od kultowego serialu "IronMan: Armored Adventures") . Tam wszyscy są mili i fajni. Nikt tam nie lubi przemocy. Poznałem tam mojego dziadka i ciocie o których nawet nie miałem pojęcia. Armored to była rodzima wyspa mojej matki. A ojciec nawet mi nie powiedział jak ma na imie. Plusem jest to ,że to po mamie jestem takim pozytuwnym idiotą. Astrid zaśmiała się. Szczerbatek chrapnął głośno. Ja i Astrid zaczaliśmy sie śmiać. Perspektywa Astrid Kilka godzin później 22:50 - Szczerbatek! Wiesz ,ze to się nie spiera! - krzyknął Czkawka. Uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał. Ale on ma piękny uśmiech... Cały jest taki.... taki.... taki....AGR!!! Astrid NIE rozpływaj się. Jesteś Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson! Jesteś wojowniczką! JESTEŚ TWARDA! JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZA! Ale on jest taki przystojny. Jest Idealny!!!!!!!!!!!! Jego szmaragdowe oczy , brązowe włosy , ciepły uśmiech i do tego jest praktycznie odbiciem mojej duszy.... Astrid chyba znalazłaś swój ideał chłopaka! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! '''Uśmiechnełam się. Perspektywa Czkawki '''Ona jest taka cudowna . Jej oczy błękitne jak ocean , jej włosy kolory zboża. Jej uśmiech. Wszystko. Chyba wciąż coś do niej czuję. Ale ona nie odwzajemnia mojego uczucia. Trzeba będzie żyć dalej.... i ukrywac to uczucie w najciemniejszych zakamarkach serca.... "Żadna wielka miłość nie umiera do końca. Możemy do niej strzelać z pisotletu lub zamykać w najciemniejszych zakamarkach naszych serc ,ale ona jest sprytniejsza - wie jak przeżyć" ~Jonathan Carroll Tu na razie przerwę.... Abyście czuli ten niedosyt i często sprawdzali czy nic nowego nie ma..... To się nazywa "Hwytem marketingowym" ,często używanym w komiksach. Kończy się niemrawo ,aby czytelnik kupił kolejną część. 'CZ. 2' Perspektywa Astrid. Zapukałam w drzwi. Otworzył mi wódz. - Dzieńdobry wodzu. Czkawka już wstał? - zapytałam . - Jeszcze śpi. Ale jeśli chcesz możesz go obudzić. - odparł wódz. Tak! Gotuj się Czkawka! '''Weszłam do środka. - Wodzu. Ma wódz może jakieś wiadro? - zapytałam. Wódz podał mi wiadro. Poszłam napełnić je wodą. Skierowalam się do pokoju Czkawki. Stanełam koło łóżka Czkawki. - Aż szkoda cię budzić Czkawka - szepnełam. Przechyliłam wiadro - AAAAA!!!!! - krzyknął. - Co do....?!?! ASTRID!?!?!?!?!!?!? Koc zsunął się z niego. Zarumieniłam się ostro. '''Czkawka nie ma bluzki. I co teraz????? Tylko się nie rozpłyń! '''Czkawka sięgnął po koszulkę i szybko naciągnął ją na siebie. - Co ty tu tak wcześnie robisz? - zapytał Czkawka - Jest prawie 12 geniuszu - zaśmiałam się - Co ty ,aż tak późno? - zdziwił się Czkawka. Nagle wszystko się zatrzęsło. - Trzęsienie ziemi - zapytałam przerażona. Po chwili syztko przestało się trząść. - Gorzej...... Szeptozgony - mruknął Czkawka. Perspektywa Czkawki. Szczerbatek wyskoczył przez okno. Wybiegłem wraz z Astrid z domu. Szczerbatek już walczył z swoim "nemezis". Szpetozgon znikną pod ziemią. Na ziemi pojawiał się "szlaczek" ziemi. Szczerbatek Pobiegł za szlakiem. Pobiegłem za Mordką ,a Astrid za mną. Zatrezymaliśmy sie dopiero na klifach. Szeptozgon odciął Szczerbatkowi drogę ucieczki. Stanąłem na krawędzi klifu. - Co ty chcesz.... - zaczeła As. Skoczyłem - CZKAWKA! - Szczerbatku, lepiej ,abyś mnie złapał ,bo nie chcę tak umrzeć - szpenąłem. Nagle pod sobą zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. Wsiadłem na niego (co jest trudne ,gdy się spada) i rozłożyłem ogon. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w Szeptozgona. Smok uciekł. - Przyjaciele. Na zawsze. Wylądowałem obok Astrid. A ta walneła mnie w ramię. - NIGDY! WIĘCEJ! MNIE TAK NIE STRASZ! - krzykneła Astrid i przytuliła mnie. - A cio? Stenskniła byś się? - powiedziałem śmiejac się. - Jesteś gorszy niż Sączysmark! - powiedziała As. - To tak się da? - zapytałem śmiejąc się. Wróciliśmy do wioski. As poszła do domu. Ja udałem się do kuźni, - Cześć Pyskacz - powiedziałem wesoło. - Cześć młody - powiedział radośnie kowal - Co cię sprowadza do kuźni. - Nie wiem.... A co się w kuźni robi? - zażartowałem. - Dobra na serio.... Z tego co pamiętam Astrid jutro ma urodziny. Pomyślałem ,że zrobie jej prezent na urodziny. - A co takiego? - '''Ah... ten ciekawski Pyskacz. - Siodło. - powiedziałem. - Siodło? A po co tej dziewczynie siodło. - zdziwił się kowal. - W Kruczym Urwisku jest jej smok. A bez siodła latać się praktycznie nie da - wyjaśniłem. - Dobra. Kuźnia jest cała do twojej dyspozycji - powiedział Pyskacz i wrócił do swojej czynności. Zabrałem się do pracy. Po 2 godzinach skończyłem. Wziąłem się za drógą część prezętu. Skończyłem o około 22:00. Ruszyłem pod dom Astrid. Weszłem na pobliskie drzwi i po cichu wskoczyłem do jej pokoju. Wiem ,że to nie przystojnie wchodzić do pokoju kobiety od tak ,ale chcę jej wkońcu zrobić niespodziankę. 'Położyłem siodło i dodatkowy prezęt na bórku As i napisałem liścik : " Wszystkiego najlepszego. Czkawka". Wyskoczyłem przez okno i ruszyłem dodomu. Zdjąłem bluzkę i położyłem się spać. 4. Dzień Zakochanych i urodziny Perspektywa Astrid Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do szafy. Otworzyłam ją i wszystkie ciuchy poupadały na ziemie. Westchnełam głośno. Przebrałam się w codzienne ciuchy. Wzięłam szczotkę do włosów i rozejrzałam się po pustym pokoju. Moją uwagę przykuło biórko ,a raczej to co leżało na nim. Podeszłam do niego i zobaczyłam karteczkę. - "Wszystkiego najlepszego. Czkawka" .- spojrzałam na ....'siodło? To pewnie ,żebym mogła latać na Wichurce. '''Potem spojrzałam na małe pudełeczko. Odłożyłam szczotkę do włosów i podniosłam je. Podniosłam wieczko i ujrzałam naszyjnik z wisiorkiem. Uśmiechnełam się do siebie i założyłam swój "prezent urodzinowy". Zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. - Cześć. - powiedziałam i usiadłam przy stole. Wzięłam kanapkę i zaczełam ją jeść, Rodzice patrzyli na mnie dziwnie - Co? - Nic. Tylko wiesz jest 8 rano - powiedziała mama - 8? - zdziwiłam się. Wstałam od stołu i wzięłam swój topór. Wyszłam z domu. Ruszyłam w kierunku Kruczego Perspektywa Czkawki - Bogowie , ale dziś gorąco. - jęknąłem. Rozpiąłem strój do latania i zdjąłem bluzkę. Podeszłem do jeziorka i zamoczył.em swoja koszulę. Położyłem się na ziemi ,a swoją bluzkę na sobie. Nagle zaczeło mi się kręci,ć w głowie Wizja Czkawki. - Jesteście pewni? To moje przeznaczenie? - zapytałem - Tak. To jest właśnie twoje przeznaczenie. - powiedział Odyn. - Mamy jeszcze jedną wiadomość.... - zaczeła Hel - Twoja matka ona..... Koniec wizji - Co do?!? - powiedziałem i szybko usiadłem. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i trącił mnie pyszczkiem - To było dziwne. Taka jakby wizja. Byłem w Asgardzie. Taa.... Dziwne rzeczy zdarzają się tylko mnie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech. Wróciłem do pozycji leżącej. - Cześć Czkawka - powiedzała .... '''Astrid?!?!? '-'''Cześć As - odparłem. Nagle poczułem ,że ktoś mnie przytula. - A to za co? Usiadłem i spojrzałem na As. Miała na sobie naszyjnik mojej roboty. - Za ten wisiorek jest cudowny. Dziękuję - powiedziała As i pocałowała mnie w usta!!! Astrid szybko odsuneła się ode mnie. - Przepraszam. Nie-niewem co to było. Astrid zaczerwieniła się. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Muszę ci coś .... - powiedziałem z Astrid w tym samym czasie - Ty pierwszy - powiedziała Astrid. Podrapałem się w tył głowy. - Eee..... Emm..... yy....Jakby to..... Może lepiej ty pierwsza - powiedziałem - Ja mam tylko pytanie czemu ten wisiorek jest w kształcie serduszka? - zapytała Astrid śmiejac się pod nosem. Podniosłem rękę na znak ,że zaraz coś powiem i otworzyłem usta. - Nie mam pojęcia - zaśmiałem się i As zaśmiała sie ze mną. - Dobra Astrid muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Perspektywa Astrid. '''Wyduś TO z siebie! Wyduś! Ja CHYBA wiem co zaraz powiesz!' Czkawka wziął głęboki wdech. - Astrid. Ja... Ja myślę....że ....że coś do ciebię czuję - powiedział niepewnie Czkawka. Wiedziałam ,że to powie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Przysunełam się do Czkawki i pocałowałam go. - Też coś do ciebie czuję - powiedziałam cicho.... 'cz. 2' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania